


El juego

by Harucm



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harucm/pseuds/Harucm
Summary: Es un fanfic inspirado en el universo de "The Old Guard" sobre la pareja Joe y Nicky. Está ambientada en la actualidad, mientras que la pareja está a la expectativa sobre una misión.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 2





	El juego

Era un hermoso día de primavera, hacia calor y el sol ya estaba alto, los días pasaban tranquilos, lentos, como le gustaban a Nicky. Llevaban varias semanas en el piso franco, mientras esperaban el momento de la activación de su próxima misión. Andy, Booker y Nile ya estaban involucrados, se trataba de una misión conjunta, el equipo no estaba muy convenido, pero Copley les había hecho cambiar de parecer. En este momento Joe y él se habían quedado como el as en la manga de Andy, por si algo se torcía, Nicky esperaba no tener que actuar, de todos modos estaban preparados.   
Había salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad, a hacer la compra, quería preparar algo delicioso para el almuerzo ese día. De vuelta al piso, donde se había quedado Joe durmiendo, paso por delante de un escaparate y algo llamó su atención. Parado delante podía ver su propio reflejo, sonrió y entró.   
\- Joe, ya estoy en casa.   
Joe que había estado organizando y limpiando un poco el austero piso. Era un apartamento pequeño con un solo dormitorio, con una cama doble, un cuarto de baño y un salón con a cocina americana incorporada. Una mesa con cuatro sillas, un sofá y una mesita con una televisión era básicamente lo que incluía. Nicky se hacerco a Joe y le saludo con un beso en los labios, muestra de afecto que se habían a acostumbrado a darse cuando estaban solos. A Joe no le importaría comérselo a besos delante de quien fuera, pero conocía a Nicky lo suficiente para saber que no se sentiría a gusto, solo en ocasiones y en el ambiente adecuado se daban la mano.   
Nicky comenzó a cocinar, mientras Joe había servido vino para ambos y se sentó mirando el proceso de su amor, mientras la fragancia de la comida cocinándose inundaba la estancia.   
\- Sabes, espero no tener que actuar en esta ocasión. Dijo Joe.   
Este sitio le gustaba, hace tiempo que no estaban tan relajados y a solas.   
\- Es nuestro deber, nuestro trabajo Joe. Le contestó. Aunque en su interior estaba completamente de acuerdo.   
\- Ten en cuenta que mientras estemos aquí, todo estará bien para los demás. Continuo Joe.   
\- Andy es lista, no creo que se deje engañar.   
\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué está situación es a propósito?   
Nicky asiente con la cabeza.   
\- Jaja, ¿Unas vacaciones? ¿Y los demás?  
\- A los demás no se les complicó la última misión como a nosotros. Contestó Nicky.   
\- ¿Aún piensas que fue culpa mía? Increpó Joe.   
\- No te enfades, ambos nos precipitados, amor. Prueba esto.   
Estaba delicioso, todo lo que cocinaba Nicky, lo estaba, y quizás tuviera razón habían tenido mucho trabajo últimamente. Andy, Andy, pensaba Joe, era la persona que más los había conocido sobre la tierra. Debería tomarse como una bendición, a pesar de las protestas, de sus protestas, una vez escuchó sus intenciones. El olor de la comida sobre la mesa le sacó de sus pensamientos, por todos dioses, habría alguien mas afortunado que él, su Nicky conocía todos y cada uno de sus gustos, se había acomodado a esta rutina que le resultaba agradable, debería hacer algo por él, le gustaba como lo miraba cuando le decía palabras hermosas, siempre le gustaba hacerle emocionarse, era tan feliz.   
Una vez termino su café de la sobremesa, sentados ambos y mirándole a sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso en los que se había perdido desde hace siglos.   
-Habibi, amor de mi… comenzó Joe , cuando Nicky le interrumpió, sacando una pequeña bolsa de papel que puso sobre la mesa.   
\- Mira lo que he comprado hoy. Dijo Nicky. El papel rosa y negro dejo perplejo a Joe.   
\- ¿Qué es esto Nicolò?.   
-Un juego. Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.   
\- Pe… pero, este logotipo…   
\- Si, es de la tienda de la esquina. Dijo Nicky tranquilamente.   
\- Es un sex-shop, ¡Nicky!   
\- Se lo que es un Sex-Shop, Yusuf. Además estamos en Amsterdam.   
Donde había quedado aquel cruzado que le había rezado a todos los santos la primera vez que lo había visto desnudo, el Sol de su vida, el fuego de su hoguera…..   
\- Joe. Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Si no quieres, podemos dejarlo.   
Pero era demasiado tarde, algo palpitante entre sus piernas no le dejaban pensar con claridad.   
\- Cuén… cuéntame Nicky. Respondió por fin.   
Nicky abrió la bolsa y saco dos cajas.   
-Apostemos, Joe.   
Una caja era alargada, “Thai Balls” estaba escrito en su exterior. La otra tenía unas dimensiones de una baraja de cartas, con dos círculos entrelazados con una flecha cada uno. Habían tenido infinitas de noches de pasión, parecía que la sed de sus cuerpos del uno por el otro se saciará nunca.   
\- Apostemos, Nicky. Abrió la caja alargada y sacó una serie de bolas de tamaño decreciente unidas.   
\- Eso es para quien pierda.   
\- ¿Para el que pierda?. Contestó Joe mientras sostenía las suaves bolas entre sus manos.   
\- Son bolas tailandesas.   
\- Se lo que son, no es la primera vez que las veo, pueden ser mas antiguas que nosotros mismos.   
\- No es la primera vez que las hemos usado.   
\- Que las has usado dirás. Respondió Joe.   
\- Bueno Yusuf, el que pierda las llevará en el caso que nos activen en esta misión.   
\- Nicky, no. Respondió. Puede ser una distracción, y después de la última vez…   
\- Joe. Le interrumpió Nicky. Poniendo esa mirada que sabe perfectamente que no se iba a poder negar.   
\- Bueno, esta bien, pero sabes que estoy en desventaja.   
Nicky siempre había disfrutado que Joe lo tomara, el solo pensar que tuviera que alojar aquellas bolas en su trasero le hacia que una gota de sudor recorriera su espalda. Mientras se autoconvenció que Andy en esta ocasión no los iba a necesitar, y todo quedaría en una de las excentricidades de Nicky.   
\- Continua, ya se la apuesta y cual se supone que es el juego.   
Nicky abrió la otra pequeña caja y sacó una baraja de cartas. Joe miraba con atención y extrañeza , tanto para una partida de ¿poker?, ¿de naipes?, en ese momento Nicky las giro, posturas, posturas sexuales, todas ellas, todas diferentes. Las volvió a girar, eligió una de ellas y se la entregó a Joe, que lo miraba, miró la carta, y lo volvió mirar. Comenzando una explicación, aparecen dos hombres dibujados abrazados de frente uno sobre el otro, el de abajo con el pene introducido en el culo del de arriba, sería la postura a realizar. En una de las esquinas había un reloj señalo Nicky.   
\- Ese seria el tiempo.   
\- ¿Tiempo?   
\- El tiempo que hay que realizar la postura del dibujo.   
Joe con la cabeza medio girada, mientras que Nicky barajaba las cartas restantes. A este juego como se gana o como se pierde, pensaba Joe.   
\- Me imagino que estarás pensando como termina el juego. Dijo Nicky.   
Joe asintió con la cabeza.   
\- Quien se corra primero, pierde. Continuó Nicky arqueando las cejas y sonriendo ampliamente.   
De nuevo sintió como le apretaba su entrepierna, eso no era muy buena señal para Joe. Como se iba a negar a su Nicolò, y seguro que iba a poder tener autocontrol, por regla general en sus relaciones Nicky era ardiente y se entregaba sin freno al placer, innumerables veces había conseguido que se corriera, llevaba siglos haciéndolo. Además Andy no iba a necesitarlos, no era una misión compleja, y Booker y Nile la acompañaban. Nicky se levanto de la su silla mientras seguía barajando las cartas.   
\- ¡Que comience el juego!   
Se dirigió al dormitorio, invitando a Joe con la mirada. Ni tan siquiera había empezado y la excitación de había introducido en su ser. Miraba la espalda de Nicky mientras entraba en la habitación. Cuando Joe entro se estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto su pálido pecho. Joe comenzó con sus pantalones, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro se fueron deshaciendo de toda la ropa. Sólo tenían ojos para mirarse el uno al otro, esos cuerpos que tanto habían disfrutado de su compañía mutua, esos cuerpos que se seguían excitándose con tan solo mirarse.   
Completamente desnudos se sentaron en la cama y tomados de la mano se besaron, Joe con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Nicky desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta su nuca, quien soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer. Quien a su vez cocaba a Joe, recorriendo sus pectorales, rozando sus pezones, bajando por la curva de sus abdominales, tenia un cuerpo maravilloso y era todo para él. Joe bajo su mano por la espalda de Nicky estimulando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, hasta llegar a su glúteo, esos glúteos que le hacían perder el sentido. Lo tumbo mientras seguía disfrutando de sus labios, de su cuerpo, el cual sentía como reaccionaba bajo él. El contraste de sus cuerpos hacia un hermoso juego de luces y sombras, entrelazados como si quisiera introducirse bajo la piel del otro.   
En ese momento se soltó, separo sus labios y miró a esos ojos negros apasionados, se giró hacia la mesita de noche donde había depositado la bajara, cogió la primera y se la entregó a Joe. Que la cogió y comenzó a mirarla con atención, ocho minutos, bueno no parecía una gran cosa, la figura que aparecía uno tumbado boca arriba, el otro de frente entre sus piernas con los dos falos entre sus manos. Nicky lo miro divertido tomando la carta y tras un vistazo empujo a Joe para que se tumbara, colocándose en posición, tomó ambos penes de similares dimensiones comenzó a masturbarlos, no paso un instante cuando ambos completaron su erección. Joe disfrutaba de las sensaciones de su polla y de la visión de Nicky con ambos unidos masturbándolos, con los ojos entrecerrados mordiéndose el labio inferior.   
\- Pasamos a la siguiente. Dijo a un Joe que estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo.   
La siguiente la tomo Joe, la miro, la volvió a mirar, le dio la vuelta, con cara de extrañeza, y la polla tiesa, se la entrego a Nicky, que se rió llevándose la mano a la cara.   
\- Venga yo me tumbare. Dijo Nicky.   
Joe tomo la carta de nuevo para asegurarse la posición.   
\- ¿Estas seguro?. Pregunto Joe.   
Asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta, se tumbo boca arriba, quince minutos, pensó. Joe con la cabeza de Nicky entre las piernas mirando hacia sus pies, dejo que Nicky comenzara a chupársela, con su cabeza paralizada bajo Joe tuvo que ir adaptándose a los movimientos de sus caderas. Joe en cada vez empujaba con mas fuerza, Nicky se adaptaba al pene que cada vez le llegaba mas profundo. Joe se inclino hacia delante apoyando sus manos follando la boca y la garganta de Nicky, mientras este emite sonidos guturales. Mirando el reloj de la pared minuto a minuto, resistiéndose a correrse, no iba a permitirse perder. El tiempo había llegado, jadeando saco su polla de la boca de Nicky, chorreando de flujo y saliva, completamente hinchada. Nicky se recompuso como pudo, limpiándose con el antebrazo la cara, con la respiración entrecortada recuperando el aliento, aunque tan excitado que su pene goteaba sin tan siquiera haber recibido atención. Joe borde del éxtasis, comenzó a besar a Nicky primero en la frente, seguido de su lóbulo, continuando por el cuello y tras una breve pausa en los labios, ambos se comieron el uno al otro, explorando sus bocas, apretando, vibrando. Nicky freno.   
\- No voy a perder contra ti. Dijo jadeando, y se giró a coger la siguiente carta.   
Joe no se lo podía creer, de seguir así terminaría con esa cosa en su recto, pero estaba disfrutando, no podía estar mas cachondo. Al igual que Nicky estaba disfrutando sobremanera, con un vistazo rápido a la carta, se la enseñó sosteniéndola con los dedos indice y corazón, dejándola a un lado volvió a los brazos de su amado, su piel cálida como siempre le reconfortaba. Joe en esta ocasión fue el que se tumbo, Nicky masajeó su propia polla, se puso de cuclillas sobre la de Joe dándole la espalda, mientras se tocaba comenzó a introducirla, rozándose al principio y metiéndola poco a poco, acomodándola. Para Joe era un espectáculo en primera fila, las nalgas, la espalda, su polla entrando en el culo de Nicky. Pronto ya de rodillas a horcajadas subiendo y bajando acompañando el movimiento de las caderas de Joe, sin dejar de masturbarse, no podía dejar de gemir, disfrutaba, se reconfortaba, le volvía loco sentir a Joe entre sus piernas, el modo que sus manos le tocaban sus glúteos, la visión de sus testículos aplastando los de su compañero, el sonido de sus gemidos. En ese justo momento les empezó a importar poco todo, sólo querían disfrutar el uno del otro. Hasta que un pitido doble acompañado de una vibración frenaron su particular baile, Nicky se giró para mira la cara de Joe mientras su pene seguía alojado es su culo. Alcanzo el teléfono móvil y leyó el mensaje.   
“Mañana a las 6:00 en el punto alfa. Andy”   
Joe soltó los glúteos de Nicky para llevarse las manos a la cara, cuando Nicky reanudo, tenia la polla tan tiesa que podía ser abarcado con facilidad. Nicky por su parte no podía parar, lo sentía tan duro, tan dentro, no podía parar de atender su propio miembro, le resultaba doloroso parar. Miro el reloj los diez minutos habían pasado, pero no quería parar, quería mas, mucho mas.   
-Nicolò, Nicolò, para. Le freno Joe con desesperación, a punto de correrse.   
Hiperventilando, Nicky se giró jadeando, mirando amenazante con esa mirada que ponía cuando entrenaban con sus espadas.   
\- El tiempo ha acabado, pasa a la siguiente. Dijo Joe tomando el control de la situación.   
Al final no iba a estar tan mal juego, tener a su Nicky así, compensaba todo los riesgos que su culo podía correr. El mensaje de Andy había aumentado la emoción de la batalla. Se levanto finalmente dejando la polla erecta y pulsatil de Joe al descubierto, quien levanto la siguiente carta. Mamada doble, tumbados de lado, pero primero deseo besarlo por un momento, la abrazó y le metió la lengua explorando toda su cavidad bucal, acariciando todo su cuerpo. Nicky le respondió de la misma manera, esos besos con los que soñaba cuando estaban en equipo y tenia que refrenar. Sólo Andy los había visto en alguna ocasión dejándose llevar por la pasión. Cosa que dejaron de hacer frente a ella desde que perdieron a Quynh, ambos sabían el dolor que sentía y su corazón no les permitía hacele sufrir mas de lo que ya sufría.   
Nicky se separo y se giró tumbándose, invitando a Joe a tumbarse en dirección contraria, cuando se posicionaron, empezó a lamer el pene de Joe, poco le importo que hace unos minutos hubiera estado introducido en su propio culo, Joe por su parte se agarro a sus muslos y comenzó a chupársela directamente, Ambos acompasados chupando, moviendo levemente las caderas, disfrutando de como se la comían mutuamente, teniendo su boca llena del otro. Nicky la chupaba sacándola y metiéndola de su boca sin separar sus labios acariciando el glande con sus dedos, como sabia que le gustaba a Joe, quien la tenia en la boca chupando enérgicamente, ambos tomaron el mismo ritmo, al principio mas lento, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad y la velocidad, mas rápido cada vez, con cada movimiento de sus caderas, tensando todos los músculos de sus cuerpos. Cada vez mas intenso, los calambres subían por su espina dorsal, se abrazaban los muslo, tocaban sus glúteos. Hasta que finalmente, con un rápido movimiento la saco de su boca derramando el liquido blanco sobre el pecho del otro.... 


End file.
